Few and Far Between
Overview *'Prerequisite:' N/A *'Quest Giver:' Ingun Black-Briar *'Reward:' Gold Coins according to character's level & access to Ingun's Alchemy Chest *'Reputation Gain:' N/A Background This is a task given by Ingun Black-Briar who is working as a student for Master Eligrim at Eligrim's Elixirs, Riften. This quest is available at any given time. Walkthrough Receive the quest over at Elgrim's Elixirs, located in Riften by the North entrance. Once inside, find Ingun Black-Briar and speak to her. Ask if she's an alchemist. Ingun will then tell the player a story that leads to this task. When the player asks what sort of Ingredients she needs, she will reply "To restore Master Elgrim's supply I would need 20 Deathbell, 20 Nightshade and 20 Nirnroot." Once the player agreed to get them for her, further information on the Locations of each specific Ingredient can be asked via the following dialogue "Any clues where I can find these Ingredients?". Ingredients Location Location where these Ingredients can be picked up without having to buy/steal. Deathbell *30+ Deathbell can be found at the Swamp South East of Solitude *2+ Deathbell can be found at Alchemist's Shack Nirnroot *8 Nirnroot can be found at Sarethi Farm *30+ Nirnroot can be found along the Beach in North Western part of Skyrim *10+ Nirnroot can be found along the Lake from Ivarstead to Riften *3+ Nirnroot can be found along the River from Whiterun to Valtheim Towers *3+ Nirnroot can be found along the Beach from Dawnstar to Winterhold *2+ Nirnroot can be found along the Lake North of Evergreen Grove Nightshade *10 Nightshade can be found at the Cemetery in Falkreath (City) *8 Nightshade can be found at the Cemetery in Solitude (City) *8 Nightshade can be found at Hamvir's Rest *5 Nightshade can be found at the Cemetery in Riften (City) *5 Nightshade can be found at Refugees' Rest *4 Nightshade can be found at South Cold Rock Pass *3 Nightshade can be found at High Hrothgar *3 Nightshade can be found at Meeko's Shack *1 Nightshade can be found at Alchemist's Shack *2+ Nightshade can be found at the Swamp South East of Solitude *1+ Nightshade can be found inside Wolfskull Cave Further Information: *Deathbell is quite abundant in most Apothecaries (Alchemy Shops) around Skyrim. It can be found in some decently large amounts when dungeon crawling, if the dungeon has an Alchemy area in it. *Solitude itself has a decently large amount of Nightshade growing within the city. One is near the main gates of Solitude (in the city), Turn left after entering the gate, and look in front of the large rock (Near where the beheading was upon first entering the city). Another is by the kiosks before Castle Dour (After the Stormcloak questline, look for the downed tower. *Crimson Nirnroot will work in place of Nirnroot. *1 Nirnroot will respawn in Angeline's Aromatics, and if you complete her quest, she will let you take this every time without any trouble. Completion The player can turn in full stack of Ingredients by type or altogether. Gold Coins will be given to the player for each type of Ingredients according to the character's level. Ingun will also give the player a Key for Ingun's Alchemy Chest, located in the backroom, where she will be placing random Potions and Ingredients. Currently, the Respawn Timer for content within this Chest is Every two days, but every third day after taking items out. Everyday if an item in placed inside Bugs * Unconfirmed bug of respawn timer for contents being bugged. 24 hours or 48 hours should be the case here, however it may bug. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests